tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fozzie and Doris for Life
Plot Summary Fozzie falls in love with a female bear named Doris who looks just like a female version of him. Guest Star in episode * Johnny Depp as Stanley, the driver of the taxi cab that Fozzie's 1 true love, Doris is riding in Muppets * Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Gonzo, Doris, Walter, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Andy and Randy Pig, Statler and Waldorf, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Janice, Lips, Flash, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Newsman, Sam the Eagle, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Yolanda Rat, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Annie Sue, Skeeter, Bobby Benson, Marvin Suggs, Miss Poogy, Wayne, Wanda, Sal Minella, Johnny Fiama, Hilda, Afghan Hound, Clifford, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Spamela Hamderson, Pepe the King Prawn * Background Muppets (non-speaking) Frogs, Pigs, Bears, Beth Bear, Alien Gonzos, Whatnots, Rabbits, Rats, Foo-Foo, Howard Tubman, Captain Pighead, Penguins, Chickens, Mr. Plagueman, Turkey, Bubba the Rat, The Birdman, Troy, Shakes, Fast Eddie, Tatooey Rat, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Birds, Sprocket, Inkspots, Aretha, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Begoony, Murray the Minstrel, Brool the Minstrel, Wander McMooch, Poison Cackler, The Moopets, Fluke the Dolphin, Achilles the Shark, Goat, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Babies, Slim Wilson, Lou, Bubba, Don the Prop Guy, Lenny the Lizard, 80s Robot, Angel Marie, Blind Pew, Dogs, Gramps, Lubbock Lou, Muppy Voice Performers in episode * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Dr. Julius Strangepork and Camilla (voices, taken over 1 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire, 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy (Kermit's reunited 1 true love in this season), Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson respectively) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Lips, Flash, Rizzo, Statler, the Newsman and Gloria Estefan (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Denise (Link Hogthrob's 1 true love in this season), Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter, Scooter's twin sister who's all grown up (voice) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Beaker, Wayne, Sal and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Erin Ozker respectively) * Ryan Dillon as Clifford (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe, Johnny, Croaker, Link Hogthrob, Andy and Dr. Teeth (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson himself) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) * John Tarteglia as Goggles (voice, succeeding from Joey Mazzarino respectively) * Brian Henson as Sal (voice) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) Transcript ''Fozzie and Doris for Life'' transcript Category:The Muppets season 2 episodes Category:2018